


Der letzte Tag ...

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Eine kleine OS zu den beiden ^.~





	Der letzte Tag ...

Die Sporthalle war still und leer. War aber auch kein Wunder, immerhin war es der letzte Tag seines dritten Jahres an der Nekoma. Er wollte einfach noch einmal alles auf sich wirken lassen, was in diesem letzten Jahr noch einmal passiert war. Sie waren bei dem nationalen Turnier gewesen, wie sie es sich vorgenommen hatten und sie hatten es geschafft gegen ihren Rivalen auf dem Volleyballplatz zu spielen.  
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du hier bist, Yakkun.“  
Yaku brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer die Halle betreten hatte. Anfangs war er nur genervt gewesen, wenn er Kuroo gesehen hatte. Sie waren ständig aneinander geraten, hatten sich übertrumpfen wollen, aber gleichzeitig hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert. Sie hatten nunmal das gleiche Ziel gehabt. Das nationale Volleyballturnier. „Wir haben es geschafft, Kuroo.“  
Für einen Moment legte Kuroo den Kopf schief, bevor sich sein Grinsen wieder auf seine Lippen legte und er hinter den Libero seines Teams trat: „Das haben wir, Yakkun.“  
„… Wann hörst du endlich auf mich so zu nennen?“, murmelte Yaku und drehte sich zu dem Mittelblocker um, konnte allerdings nicht verhindern, dass er mehr lächelte, als ihm böse zu sein.  
„Weiß ich nicht“, gab Kuroo ruhig grinsend zurück, ließ seinen Blick einen Moment durch die Sporthalle gleiten, „… wir haben unseren Kouhais eine große Aufgabe überlassen, nicht?“  
Yaku seufzte und nickte, drehte sich wieder um und sah einfach nur in der Halle umher: „Du meinst, dass es an ihnen liegt, Karasuno bei dem nächsten nationalen Turnier zu schlagen.“  
Kuroo schmunzelte und legte seine Hände auf den Schultern seines ehemaligen Teamkameraden ab: „Ich bin dennoch froh, dass wir es erleben konnten. Auch, wenn es mich ganz schön nervt, dass wir nicht gewonnen haben.“  
„Nicht nur dich, Kuroo“, sagte Yaku und seufzte ein wenig.  
„Wirst du weiter Volleyball spielen, Yakkun?“, fing Kuroo schließlich an, während er zu seinem ehemaligen Libero runter sah.  
„Wirst du es tun, Kuroo?“, stellte Yaku die Gegenfrage und drehte sich nun wieder zu ihm, sorgte dafür, dass Kuroo ihn losließ.  
„Du solltest keine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten, Yakkun“, entgegnete Kuroo und grinste ihn einfach nur an, „ich habe dich zuerst gefragt.“  
Yaku schüttelte den Kopf und grinste vor sich hin: „Ich habe ja auch nicht unbedingt eine befriedigende Antwort von dir bekommen, wann du aufhörst, mich Yakkun zu nennen.“ Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare: „… aber was glaubst du denn? Dass ich aufhören kann, nach allem, was diese Jahre war?“  
Kuroo zuckte mit den Schultern: „Du hast recht, als wenn man nach diesem Match gegen die Krähen so einfach mit Volleyball aufhören könnte …“ Er seufzte und sah ein wenig an die Decke der Sporthalle, bevor er schließlich weitersprach: „Ich mag es dich so zu nennen.“  
Yaku hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er grinste und einen Schritt auf seinen ehemaligen Kapitän zumachte: „… du bist auch der Einzige, der mich so nennen darf, Tetsuro.“  
Kuroo sah wieder zu ihm und grinste ihn an, beugte sich ein Stück vor und drückte Yaku einen kurzen Kuss auf, bevor er ihm in die Augen sah: „Vielleicht könnte ich aufhören dich Yakkun zu nennen, wenn du aufhörst, mich zu lieben.“  
„Also nie“, erwiderte Yaku schmunzelnd, griff nach Kuroos Hemd und zog ihn erneut zu sich runter, um ihn von sich aus zu küssen, diesmal um einiges länger, so dass sein Freund ihn nach einer Weile an den Hüften fasste und hochhob, so dass es für ihn einfacher war.  
Als sie sich diesmal lösten, sah Kuroo einfach nur direkt in die Augen seines ehemaligen Liberos, während er schmunzelte und ihn weiterhin festhielt: „Ich liebe dich, Yakkun.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Tetsuro“, sagte Yaku schmunzelnd und schlang seine Arme um den Hals seines Freundes, lehnte sich gegen ihn, „und das ist der einzige Grund, wieso ich es nicht schlimm finde, wenn du mich hochnimmst.“  
„Sonst würde ich irgendwann demnächst ziemliche Rückenprobleme kriegen, Yakkun …“, murmelte Kuroo und seufzte kurz, bevor er ihn anlächelte.  
„… Wenn du schon quengelst, dass du mich hochnehmen kannst, was macht dann Lev, wenn er mit Karasunos Chibi zusammenkommt?“, blickte Yaku ihm ruhig schmunzelnd in die Augen.  
„Ich quengele nicht“, entgegnete Kuroo ein wenig eingeschnappt, „… und du musst gerade davon reden jemanden als Chibi zu bezeichnen!“  
„Tetsu“, sagte Yaku mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton.  
„Sorry Yakkun …“, sagte Kuroo sogleich und setzte seinen Freund auf dem Boden ab, grinste und kratzte sich ein wenig am Kopf. Wenn er eins in seinen drei Jahren im Volleyballclub der Nekoma gelernt hatte, dann, dass man sich besser nicht mit Yaku Morisuke anlegte.  
„Lass uns gehen“, sagte Yaku ein wenig ruhiger und ging in Richtung Ausgang der Sporthalle, blieb kurz davor stehen und wartete auf seinen Freund, griff nach dessen Hand und lächelte Kuroo von der Seite her an.  
Kuroo warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und schmunzelte: „Diese Zeit hier wird uns noch eine Weile im Gedächtnis bleiben …“ Er legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, drückte Yakus Hand und grinste dann, „aber ich freue mich umso mehr, was uns ab jetzt erwartet.“


End file.
